Power Rangers: Dark Advent
by Blue Legends
Summary: Takes place in MMPR:TM continuity. After the rangers obtain their ninjetti powers, Rita and Zedd call upon all their resources and allies, hoping to finally conquer Earth and obliterate any and all resistance in their way. The ultimate battle for Earth has begun.
1. Child's Play

_**ELSEWORLDS : EARTH O - ESCALATION**_

Chapter 1 - CHILD'S PLAY 

The war with Rita and Zedd had been going on for the past two years. Even with their new ninjetti powers, the two sorcerers were formidable foes to be reckoned with. Sometimes, Kim feared that they would be attacked in their homes and killed in their sleep. However thanks to the forcefields around their houses, she had one less thing to be frightened of. Her life was a mess ever since Zordon selected her to be his pink ranger. Yet she wouldn't change a single moment of it. Her experiences made her a better person. Her powers helped her save so many innocent lives. Kimberly Hart was content with her life, and accepted the craziness that came with it.

If only other people in the planet were as open minded to the stuff that was taking the world by storm, as she was. Alas, people tended to fear what they didn't understand... something their enemies took full advantage of.

Zedd had leaked the whereabouts of the Command Center to a rogue xenophobic faction of an organisation called A.P.E.X , the same institution responsible for detaining aliens in Area 51.

A missle directly headed for the giant structure located in the desert in the outskirts of Angel Grove. The crane Zord flew over one, caught it with it's talons, and manoeuvred the missle back at the army tank, which had launched it.

Kim saw a soldier being teleported away from the tank just before it exploded into smithereens.

The falcon zord redirected a missle towards the skies, and the bear zord destroyed several tanks by stomping on them.

The red, black and the blue rangers stood infront of the people who had tried to destroy their base of operations. They should have been killed when the zords had retaliated. But killing was against their code. Besides that was exactly what Zedd wanted ... the death of humans at the hands of rangers to spark an anti-ranger campaign.

" Why ?" Rocky, the red ranger asked.

" You know why. You rangers brought your galactic war to us. Zedd has promised to leave us alone if we take care of you freaks." The leader spat. All of them were covered from head to toe in black.

Billy sighed, taking off his helmet, revealing his face to them. " We're humans, just like you. Zedd started this war, not us."

"Lies." He snarled, getting up and charging at the blue ranger with a dagger." How dare you steal human faces !"

"That's enough, Agent Todd." A strong authoritative female voice echoed across the desert. The man stopped in his tracks and turned around to face a 30 year old brunette in a green military jacket.

"Commander Sheers." He said surprised.

" Seriously you thought with the attack on Promethea, I wouldn't notice you five teleporting away with military gear. You wasted our resources and allied with alien invaders. Do you have anything to say for yourself ?"

" We did the things you didn't have the guts to do." He replied cooly.

Melanie Sheers grimaced. " All of you were exceptionally talented. It would be a loss for A.P.E.X, but I suppose it'd be for the greater good."

" What ?"

Billy put his helmet back on. Melanie put on a pair of sunglasses, and took out a silver pen. She opened the cap, and a bright light flooded the entire place.

The rogue agents fell unconscious on the ground.

" Neuralyzer - always works! These people won't remember anything about you people. Tell Zordon I've taken care of the matter. " She informed, before she and the former agents disappeared in a flash of white light.

" Wow." Adam demorphed, and sighed, after checking his watch. " It's 6.18 already. So, are you guys ready for class ?"

" No. I lost my beauty sleep. I am so going to make Zedd pay for this!" Kim's voice was heard through the communicator.

Billy chuckled. "We better go home now, before our parents discover we're missing. Oh, remember our class projects today."

"Ofcourse we do. It's not a test. Just something for fun. Brainiac. " Aisha mock scolded. All them nodded, teleporting away in streaks of coloured lights.

* * *

Later that day, all of them were seated in their classroom, trying to stiffle their yawns, while Mrs Appleby taught them a poem based on childhood.

"Class, so did you bring what I asked you too ?" She asked sweetly. " A photograph from your childhood, which is close to your heart."

There was an unanimous "Yes", even from Bulk and Skull.

" Fine. Kim, why don't you go first ?"

"Um. Okay." Kim smiled widely, getting up and walking excitedly beside Mrs Appleby. She held up a photograph, and faced the entire class.

"As you can see, this is my first gymnastics competition. I didn't win. I was a bit bummed out, but you know what ? It taught me to be a good sport. We participate in games and competitions, not to win but to enhance ourselves, learn from our mistakes and have fun." She said happily.

"Excellent, Kim. Adam, why don't you go next ?"

"Sure." Adam walked up to her, with a photo of his own.

Unknown to the rangers, their activities were being observed by a devious evil.

* * *

Rita banged her fists upon the railings of her balcony, her eyes still fixated to the eyepiece of her Repsula-scope.

"Stupid kids with stupid lives." She sneered, before letting go of her telescope, and leaving the veranda.

As she left, a human boy appeared out of thin air, deactivating his cloaking spell. He held a miniature version of the Z staff. He peered into the Repsula-scope, highly interested in the events taking place in Mrs Appleby's classroom.

He watched as Adam spoke about spending time with his father, Rocky about learning responsibility by taking care of his dog Buster, Tommy about his karate competition, Billy about inculcating determination by fixing his mom's vacuum cleaner and Aisha about her happiness on performing a dance routine infront of her ailing grandmother.

He continued to listen as the other students rambled on about conquering their fears of darkness, animals and heights, and celebrating happy moments of their lives.

Unlike him, these humans were able to enjoy their childhood. He was born in a time of war. Within months, his growth was accelerated in order to give him the powers to protect himself from those who seeked to hurt him... Beings who were far older and powerful than himself. He desired to enjoy his childhood, and anyone who prevented him from doing so, would be punished.

The boy snapped his fingers, and a spell book appeared in his hands. And that's when everything changed.

He started to speak in a forgotten tongue, and purple smoke poured out from the book and enveloped everything.

* * *

Kim's eyes snapped open. She saw statues all around her. Statues which resembled her classmates. Where was she ?

The sky was purple and lightning crackled all around her.

"Kimberly !" She turned around to see her teammates running towards her. She smiled widely, enveloping Tommy in a bear hug.

" Thank god, you guys are okay !"

" Oh no... Principal Caplan...Miss Appleby !" Aisha murmured, seeing two statues holding hands together, their eyes still wide with fear. "What happened to everyone?"

They were in a desert landscape, with their classmates and teachers turned into stone.

"Must be Rita and Zedd." Rocky surmised.

"We can't reach Zordon. Nor can we morph." Billy informed.

" Are we in another dimension ?" Aisha asked. "Sure feels like it."

" All of us are trapped here." A steely voice echoed.

"Zedd !" Tommy growled, turning around to face the skinless monster and his generals- Rita, Goldar and Mordant.

" Yes, white ranger. But we are not the ones responsible for this situation." He stated coldly." The one responsible for our current situation is my son, Thrax."

"What ?" Aisha raised her eyebrows, pointing her fingers at Rita and Zedd. "You two have a kid ?"

" Save the theatrics for later, yellow..." Rita scoffed. "He used forbidden magic from my spellbook to do this. He has sent everyone older than himself to this Shadow dimension. As you can see, any normal person would be petrified. Our powers protected us from suffering the same fate. But we are still trapped here."

"Why would he do something like this ?" Tommy asked.

"We rapidly aged him to a 12 year old soon after he was born. And he might have grown jealous after spying on you wretched punks giving speeches on the importance of childhood." Rita said nonchalantly.

"You spy on us !" Kim gawked.

" Focus on the bigger picture, human." Goldar growled. "We need your help to escape."

"How ?" Billy asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "The spell restricts everyone older than Thrax from being in our reality ..."

He looked up, eyes wide open." No ! You can't mean -"

Rita smirked." I have a spell to make you relive your childhood. "

"Why would we trust you ?" Tommy snarled. " Why can't you use the spell on yourself ?"

"We are immortals, and thus immune to these spells." Zedd supplied. " We need you to save us all, power rangers."

The teens exchanged wary glances.

"The spell ... Is it reversible ?" Adam asked. " Can we use our powers as kids ?"

"You are ninjetti. Didn't Dulcea teach you kids anything ?" Rita shook her forehead.

" Wait, you know Dulcea ?" Aisha asked.

" Know her ? I see, there's a lot your mentors didnt tell you. We were friends once, before the Great War. For the ninjetti, anything is possible. Well, almost anything." The empress stated." You can reverse the enchantment, any moment you want. Just wait till you reverse Thrax's spell."

"How do we do that ?" Kim asked bluntly.

"You'll know when you open the book." She said mysteriously. "Just remember he's my son, not a monster. A living breathing person. Don't kill him please."

"We don't kill." Tommy stated coldly. "Unlike you... We're ready."

Rita waved her staff, sending a green fog at the rangers. As the smoke enveloped them, they disappeared from their veiw.

* * *

 **E** **ARTH**

 **COMMAND CENTRE**

"Aie aie aie..." Alpha -5 muttered frantically. " Zordon ? 75% of the world's population has vanished, including the rangers."

"IT IS TROUBLING INDEED. I SENSE THAT ZEDD AND RITA'S MAGIC AT WORK, YET I DONOT FEEL THEIR PRESENCE ON THIS REALM. ALPHA, SCAN THOSE PEOPLE. DETECT IF THE VANISHING IS RANDOM OR PARTICULAR TO A SELECT GROUP OF INDIVIDUALS."

"Aie aie aie, Zordon. Everyone above 14 years of age have vanished. And a elusive figure has appeared in Angel Grove park. I will put up the image in the viewing globe."

The viewing globe came into action, showing a young boy dressed in white with a crown on his head, carrying a Zstaff, walking placidly amongst a crowd of confused youngsters. He raised the staff, sending an energy wave up into the sky. Instantly, everyone there looked up at him with blank faces and red eyes.

"Stupid people of Earth, I am King Thrax. Bow down and accept your positions as my subjects."

Without asking anything, they stooped to their knees.

"Zordon, he is using mind-control over those kids. How can we stop them without the rangers ?"

" ALPHA, INITIATE PROJECT SUPERSO-" Zordon broke off, his lips forming a smile. " ALPHA, THEY ARE BACK. TELEPORT THE RANGERS BACK HERE."

"Affirmative, Zordon." The robot nodded, pressing some consoles.

* * *

 **ANGEL GROVE**

Tommy opened his eyes. He felt himself smaller. He looked at his fingers, clenching his fists.

Kim touched her face, and clutched her short hair, as she got up beside Tommy.

"We made it back." It was Rocky. Like Tommy, he had a ponytail.

Kim stifled her laughter. "You look wierd, Rocko."

"Man, I hated this -" He whined, running his hands through his hair.

"Don't sweat it, Rocky. I think you look cute." Adam punched his arm, getting up.

"Aw... You look great too-"

"You guys are adorable! But as much as I love seeing you too making lovey dovey eyes at each other, we have a planet to save." Aisha rolled her eyes, as Rocky and Adam turned red. "Billy, do you think Zordon and Alpha are still here ?"

" They should be..." Billy adjusted his glasses. "Since Zordon is an interdimensional being trapped in a time warp, and Alpha 5 is a robot, I postulate that contact with them is possible. Yet we should attempt to do so, in order to affirm-"

" Great!" Kim shouted." No matter is my hair miserable, Billy has regressed to technobabble again."

Exactly at that moment, all six kids appeared in the Command Centre.

"RANGERS, I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN. HOW YOU REVERSE -"

" Rita did it. Her son cast a spell to banish everyone older than him to a Shadow Dimension. We need to reverse this." Billy informed.

"I SEE..." The eltarian sage mused. "CAN YOU MORPH ?"

They summoned their morphers, yet they couldn't transform.

"I THOUGHT SO." He nodded. " EVEN THOUGH YOU CAN'T MORPH, YOU ARE STILL NINJETTI. TRY TO CHANNEL YOUR ANIMAL SPIRITS."

Tommy closed his eyes and concentrated on his spirit animal. _Winged lord of justice,_ he thought. White energy enveloped him, empowering him. He opened his eyes, but instead of finding himself in normal ninjetti gi, he found himself a white version of Superman's costume.

He looked around to see Kimberly as Sailor Moon, Aisha as Wonder Woman, Billy in an Ironman costume, Rocky as Thor and Adam as Batman.

"What..." Rocky said, lifting his red cape with one hand, and his hammer in the other.

"YOUR NINJETTI ARMOUR GAINS POWER FROM YOUR SOUL. IT APPEARS LIKE THIS BECAUSE AS KIDS, THESE HEROES WERE YOUR INSPIRATIONS. AND THUS YOUR NINJETTI ARMOUR RESEMBLES THEIRS.:" Zordon explained.

"Okay. I got that, but these are not suits of heroes or anything. These costumes are not from actual superheroes, not like us, anyways. These are just some characters from comics and tv shows." Adam said, while checking out tue various gadgets in his utility belt.

" THEY ARE MORE THAN THAT." Zordon chuckled." THERE IS MUCH YOU DON'T KNOW. BUT THAT'S A STORY FOR ANOTHER DAY. NOW, YOU MUST DEFEAT THRAX AND REVERSE THE SPELL."

"How ?" Billy asked." Thrax used a spellbook to cast this spell. We need that book to reverse this mess. For all we know, it is still on the moon. "

" NO. IT MUST STILL BE WITH THRAX. IT'S THE ONLY WAY HE'S ABLE TO CONTROL THR THE MINDS OF THOSE CHILDREN. YOU MUST RECOVER THE BOOK, SO THAT WE CAN GET THE COUNTER SPELL FROM IT."

"All right." Tommy shouted. "Back to Action!"

In jets of coloured lights, they teleported to the Angel Grove, Infront of the building which used to be the Youth Centre. Now, in it's place, stood a giant castle from the stone ages.

"Who are you ?" A voice boomed. They looked up to see Thrax hovering over them.

"We are here to fix your mess. Return everything to normal, and there's no conflict." Tommy ordered.

"Wait...You are the power rangers. It matters not how you are here, but there's no stopping me. Attack my soldiers!"

From all sides, kids dressed as knights, advanced at them, swinging swords.

"You are powerless kids. No ranger armour to defend you and no ninjetti magic to hide you. You are outnumbered, rangers! Your early Halloween costumes can't save you!"

Kim bit her lips. It was true. Their powers were gone. But then, how could she still feel strength flowing through her entire body. Then it hit her. She had powers...Her 'costume' wasn't a mere representation of the 'hero' who inspired her. It gave her the abilities of Sailor Moon. Their strength came from their imagination. And somehow, that was going to be the key to restoring the world to normal, and saving all those people trapped in the Shadow World, including their friends and families.

She smirked. Even though she was supposed to be Sailor Moon, she felt more like Sailor Chibiusa (because she was currently a child). Even though she would never admit it openly, she was a huge fan of manga and anime. And now, all those translated manga and dubbed anime would be of use... Too bad, nobody would remember this. She really wanted to brag to her mother about it.

"Moon Prism Power !"

Kim shot orbs of silver light from her tiara, disarming some kids.

"What ?" Rocky gawked.

"We are who we appear to be. We have their powers !" Kim shouted, as a silver staff appeared in her hands.

Adam nodded, sending batarangs at those attacking them, slicing their weapons to half.

" Prodigious ! This is most morphenomenal. " Billy said excitedly, as the Blue Ironman suit completely formed around him. He shot lasers from his arms and the orb in his chestplate at Thrax, which he easily deflected.

"Less babbling. More fighting, Billy!" Tommy reminded, whilst glaring at Thrax. "Let's see if I can do this. Up, up and Away !"

He raised his hands, and flew up in the sky. He smiled, as he headed directly for the scion of darkness, carefully dodging the red energy blasts thrown by Thrax's Zstaff.

He punched the boy, watching him fall to the ground. Thrax momentarily regained his balance, just before a hammer slammed against him, from behind.

He groaned as he fell head-first to the dirt, letting go of his staff. " I always wanted to use a magic hammer!" Rocky said gleefully.

" It's my turn." Aisha stated calmly, walking up to the son of their greatest enemies, and wrapping her golden lasso around his neck.

" Give us your book." She commanded.

" Never!" He roared.

"Well. Let me rephrase it. Where is the book ?"

"You'll never find it, even if you destroy me." He swore."The world will remain this way forever! It's in another dimension."

" How can we get it ?"

" Using my staff." Thrax blurted." Why am I saying all these-"

"Because the lasso of Hestia compels you to sspeak the truth." Aisha smiled. "You underestimated our imagination. Now, you pay for your sins."

Adam took hold of the staff, and tossed it to Tommy, who snapped it into two. A book popped into his hands, while the staff disintegrated to silver dust.

"Zordon, we got the book. Prepare for teleportation." Tommy stated.

Within seconds, they stood within the Command Centre, Thrax contained in an energy field.

The book floated in the air, directly infront Zordon's eyes, it's pages rapidly being flipped till it reached the last page. It fell to the metallic floor with a thud.

Zordon looked at them ominously.

"RANGERS, THE SPELL IS IRREVERSIBLE. IT'S TIED TO THRAX'S OWN LIFELINE. THE ONLY WAY TO BRING THEM BACK IS TO EITHER KILL THE CASTER OF THE SPELL OR MAKE HIM OLDER THAN EVERYONE IN THE UNIVERSE, BUT THAT MEANS -"

" Robbing him of his childhood, youth and everything else. He would be an old man who hasn't yet lived his life. Surely, there must be another way." Kim insisted.

" This us a war, Kim. In real life, actions have concequences. He won't die -"

Kim cut Tommy off with a glare. "Isn't this more cruel than death ?"

"Kim, if we don't do this, all of our friends and family would be gone forever." Aisha said quietly. "You know I don't want this anymore than you do, but this is the only way."

" Billy, what do you think ?"

" I ..." The blue ranger stumbled before looking down.

" Adam, Rocky ..." Kim turned around to see them having the same conflicted looks in their eyes.

"KIMBERLY, THIS IS THE ONLY WAY-"

"Do it, but it just doesn't feel right." Kim sighed, chewing her lips.

"I UNDERSTAND, MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW, KIMBERLY." Zordon replied, as he bagan to chant in an ancient tongue. Thrax shouted in pain, and a purple fog began to flow out of his mouth, engulfing everything.

" Is it done..." The fog disappeared.

They found themselves back as adults, in their civilian attire. Their superhero costumes were gone.

"Aie aie aie. You did it. The world population is back to normal."

Kim gasped, looking at Thrax. He was no longer a child. He looked barely human. His flesh had been ripped out, and twisted asymmetrical horns erupted from his head.

"What have you done to me ?" He rasped.

The veiwing globe buzzed into life, showing the faces of Rita and Zedd.

"Congratulations, rangers. You broke a spell from the Book of Darkness. We are impressed. But now, we need our son and our book back." Zedd cackled.

"YOUR BOOK WILL BE CONFISCATED, BUT YOUR SON...YOU NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING -"

"We know, Zordon." Rita said grimly. "Perhaps, this will teach my son not to play with powers beyond his comprehension."

"Aren't you a little bit worried, Rita ? This is your son! He can never be a child again. He will never have a normal life !"

"I appreciate your concern, Kimberly. But our kind donot share your human sentiments. Our son lives, and that is all that matters. Now, send him back before we send an army of monsters to retrieve him. I doubt the Command Centre could withstand that." Rita scoffed.

" VERY WELL. ALPHA."

"Aie aie aie." Alpha-5 nodded.

Thrax disappeared in streaks of silver light.

The viewing globe showed Thrax appearing between his parents.

"Thank you." Rita said, before the Viewing Globe became blank again.

"So ... that was a little bit odd !" Rocky said." But I don't understand how we became those those superheroes ."

"THE GREAT POWER WORKS IN MYSTERIOUS WAYS. CHILDREN ARE SYMBOLS OF UNLIMITED IMAGINATION. MAYBE THAT INFLUENCED THE WAY YOU HARNESS THE MORPHIN GRID, BY MAKING YOU THE HEROES YOU IMAGINED YOURSELVES TO BE WHEN YOU WERE CHILDREN."

"Okay ..." Rocky said slowly. "That makes sense, somewhat."

"What do we do now ? Anyone up for a smoothie? Treat's on me!" Tommy announced, putting his arm around Kim. "I know you're bummed out, beautiful. But it's okay. We did the right thing."

"I know..." Kim said softly, as all of them teleported out of the Command Centre.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 _Special thanks to retro mania._

 _I had plans for a MMPR:TM sequel idea for a long time, but I could never figure out how to begin. Then, suddenly, out of the blue, I received a story request by retro mania to do a rewrite of "Rangers in Reverse". I did not want to stick to the original plot. So, I made my own original storyline, featuring the Mmpr:TM characters and Thrax as the villain. I have strayed a lot from the original concept, but I enjoyed writing this story nevertheless. The plot was also inspired by Justice League Unlimited episode "Kid stuff"._


	2. Interlude: Forces from the future

**INTERLUDE : FORCES FROM THE FUTURE**

The world was a mess. Years ago, the power rangers had failed to stop the UAE from conquering the universe, and now everybody was suffering because of it.

The UAE appeared as peaceful benefactors, but everybody knew who they really were. People were too scared to speak out, for anyone who even whispered controversial stuff regarding their rulers were dragged off-planet to the mines of Andresia. None of them were ever returned to Earth.

Any hope of reclaiming their freedom vanished after the establishment of the UAE's own vast army of ranger sentries and the destruction of Eltar. It was not possible to save the world now, but there was still a way to prevent the universe from falling into the clutches of darkness.

In the ruins of Crystal City, a cloaked spaceship lay, hidden amongst the collapsed buildings, damaged vehicles and wrecked roads.

Under the blinking lights, five elusive figures gathered around a cracked round table. They were the last real rangers left in the universe. But they were wanted across star-systems, labelled as theives and pirates. The UAE called them the Rogue Rangers to differentiate them from it's own ranger teams.

"Did you get it ?" The phantom ranger asked.

The four rangers looked at the only demorphed person in the ship.

Fred Kelman smirked, as he tossed the Teseract to his mentor.

The Tesseract could open a breach in space and time, allowing them to go back in time and stop the Fall of the Rangers. This entire mess happened because Zedd used it to unleash the horrors of the Shadow World on them - a threat even the Ninjetti couldn't handle.

But now, they could fix the past.

"You know, we'll be messing with the timeline, right ?" Beevor, the blue ranger asked.

The Phantom Ranger looked up at him. "There's no other way. The temporal paradoxes will be overwritten by the spatial disturbances caused by the Tesseract. Zedd wasn't supposed to use it either, but he did. Then, why should we hesitate to even the odds ?"

The blue ranger nodded grudgingly. He was not from Earth. Heck, he didn't even look human. But he knew that the key to liberate the universe was to free Earth first. That's why he left his own home to help the Terran Resistance.

Charlie, the red ranger took off her helmet, and looked directly at the Phantom Ranger.

"Can you make it work, Billy ?"

" I can." He replied. The war had taken a huge toll on him. He was the last of Zordon's rangers still fighting. His body had been decimated by a surprise attack by Zedd, but the previous phantom ranger had fused with him, giving him one last chance to save humanity.

He quickly recruited a new team of rangers, who were willing to do whatever is necessary to bring down the UAE. They were not heroes, they were warriors.

Charlie, Beevor and Ivan were his selected candidates to be the Rebel Rangers. Fred Kelman volunteered to go undercover and infiltrate the S.P.D rangers (who were part of the corrupted galactic police force). He became part of that team, joining Drew (Red), Rachel (Pink) and Clifford (Yellow) as the Gold S.P.D ranger.

He gained the trust of his 'superiors' and when the time was right, he recovered the Tesseract from the most secure place in the universe- the S.P.D. Headquarters of Earth.

While he was masquerading as a S.P.D officer, the others collected various gadgets to build a transportal device. All it needed was the Tesseract to provide it with chronitron particles, and secure a connection to the past.

And now finally, they were ready.

Charlie joined hands with Ivan, as Billy inserted the glowing blue cube into the portal generator. He tossed it to the ground, as a purple portal opened up.

"Let's go. We won't have much time before they find -" Before he could complete the sentence, a rapier struck his shoulder from behind, causing sparks to erupt from his armour.

"I am already here, darling. Did you miss me ?" A burst of energy blindened them all, as a purple ranger teleported Infront of them.

"Go!" He screamed. "I'll hold her off!"

" No. We can't leave -" Before Fred could do anything, Billy unleashed an energy wave from his gem, pushing all four of them into the portal. "You'll lose. They're already there. We will stop you before you even rise!"

"We'll see." She responded coldly. Her helmet resembled that of the Psycho Rangers, while the rest of her armour was an altered version of the Mighty Morphin Ranger suits, with purple diamonds replacing white and her torso covered by black fabric. A tattered cloak latched onto her shoulders.

" You know I've dreamt of this moment for so long, Billy. We were chosen by the gods themselves. Finally we can be together again." She tore the ruby from his chest, forcing him to demorph.

" You can kill me if you want. But you'll never be able to stop them. You can't follow them. The tesseract is gone, and -"

" There's still enough residual energy from the tesseract. Our powers joined together can harness that energy and allow us to go back and stop your students from messing up history." She stated.

"And why would I help you ?"

"Because I love you. What I am doing is for the best of the universe."

"Don't try to fool me. I know exactly who you are. The woman I loved died years ago, when you possessed her."

" Well, I tried to do this the easy way." She shrugged, before stabbing him with her rapier. "Goodbye, my love."

Billy Cranston staggered, collapsing on the floor, as his attacker pulled her weapon back.

"Don't do this, K-"

"You said it yourself. I am not the woman you love. I am the Wraith Ranger, leader of the UAE. "

She turned her back to the dying man, before clutching the phantom ruby tightly. She held it up with one hand, and a coin in the other, channeling it's energies. She grinned underneath her helmet as the portal reappeared.

The evil ranger walked through it, determined to stop the rebels from altering the timeline, at all costs.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

The alternate Spd rangers and the Rebel Rangers are based on "Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger".

The Wraith ranger is my own creation. If anyone wants to see how she looks like, you can find a fanart of her, created by yours truly, in my Deviantart page :

bluelegendsnolan/art/WRAITH-RANGER-767148958


	3. Preparations Part 1

Kim rested her head on Tommy's shoulders as they sat together in a bench, overlooking the lake, witnessing the beautiful sunset. The sky was pinkish red, and the sun was slowly disappearing behind the clouds.

Then, suddenly, a star shooted down from the sky, heading straight towards them.

They jumped backwards, instantly morphing into their ninjetti forms, and not a second too late, because the 'star' crashed just Infront of them, completely destroying the bench.

It was not a star or a comet, but a small space pod. It was silver and apparently had no doors. Without any warning, the front of the pod reeled back, as if it was a liquid of sorts, and a woman in golden armour staggered out... Someone they knew all too well.

"Scorpina !" Tommy snarled, taking a defensive position.

"No, wait. Look. She's injured." Kim said alarmed, noticing that the edenite assassin was severely bleeding, from various parts of her body. Bruises and cuts covered her entire body, and her lips were swollen. She had a black eye, and a nasty scar across her left cheek, marring her beautiful face.

"Rangers, please..." She gasped. "I need help. They're coming."

"Who ?"

Scorpina fell to her knees, unable to walk. She crawled towards them, desperately. The two rangers watched her, unconvinced of what to do. This could very well be a trick to capture or hurt them.

"Dark Spectre." She gasped, before losing consciousness.

"Zordon, we got a situation." Kim said, raising her communicator. "We are bringing a prisoner to the Command Centre. Keep a forcefield ready."

 **COMMAND CENTRE**

"Zordon, why is she here ?" Aisha asked, her eyes fixated on Scorpina, who was sealed in one of the healing pods. "And why are we trying to help her, after all the horrible things she did... "

"Because that's what we do, irrespective of whether we like it or not." Billy said disgruntled." Besides she might have information we need."

" Well, atleast she isn't going on any more dates with you." Rocky said jovially, putting his arm around Adam.

"Yeah. That's for sure." The black ranger quipped." Zordon, who is this Dark Spectre ?"

"Dark Spectre is the leader of the United Alliance of Evil, his sole purpose being the utter destruction of all worlds." Zordon said gravely.

"Zordon, what makes him different all the other creeps we have beaten?" Kim asked.

"He has infinite soldiers to do his bidding and his powers would make Rita look like a petty dabbler in the dark arts. He was never interested in Earth till recently."

"What changed ?" Kim quirked her eyebrows.

"You six unlocked the Great Power, and thus, became the biggest threat to his reign of tyranny. It is not just myth what Dulcea told you... With the great power, truly anything is possible, including the defeat of Dark Spectre."

" When will he be here ? And why would Scorpina want to warn us ? Isn't she a part of the UAE?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"Because I remember." Scorpina spoke, as the healing pod opened. "I remember who I was. My real name is Sabrina of Edenoi, the former Masked Rider. I did some questionable things to protect my people, and I landed up in a coma. Somehow, I was revived by Dark Spectre and brainwashed into becoming one of his minions."

"How did you break free of his spell ?" Zordon narrowed his eyes.

"An old friend helped. Dimitria of Inquiris encountered me on Rashon and purged me of evil. For months, I have been masquerading as Dark Spectre's pawn. But I was discovered as a spy. I barely escaped."

"Dimitria is alive! I thought she died in the Great Battle."

"She is not exactly alive. She is like a phantasm. A spirit, but still able to walk in the mortal plane. I don't know the specifics. We only talked for a couple of hours before I left for Edenoi. I met my brother and decided to spy on the UAE shortly after. Lexian didn't want me to go, but I had to. After all the horrors I've been forced to commit, the least I could do was provide intel."

" How do we know you're not making this up ?" The leader of the rangers crossed his arms. "

"We can trust her, Tommy. I donot sense any traces of evil energies on her. And it is true what she said. She is Princess Sabrina, sister of King Lexian. We believed she was lost forever to the darkness but it appears we were mistaken." Zordon smiled. "Welcome back, Sabrina."

" Thank you, Zordon. But we don't have any time to spare. The United Alliance will be here soon. We only have a few days before he assembles his army. We need to be prepared. You know what we need to get, don't you?"

"The Zeo Crystal." Zordon sighed. "It's a crystallised shard of the Great Power. Years ago, the Order of Meledon hid it to protect it's powers from falling into the wrong hands. With every passing year, it's power increases ten fold. You can even say that it is the most powerful object in the galaxy, capable of breaking through any enchantment, including the curse forcing me to remain within this time warp. With it's power, we can create more rangers and increase our chances of victory."

"Okay. But where is this crystal ?" Adam asked.

"The Moon." He replied curtly. "Only a ranger, a chosen warrior of the light can remove the Zeo Crystal from it's pedestal. It's hidden in the Caves of Deception underneath the Lunar Castle."

"Great ! We are going to enemy turf to look for a mystical object. " Adam said dryly.

" Tommy, Adam and Aisha will head to the Caves of Deception tomorrow, while the others will protect Angel Grove. We must hurry, rangers. This is going to be the toughest battle you've ever faced. "

"So, we leave tommorow. Kim, you'll be in charge." Tommy said, turning his back on Zordon. "We've been through worse, guys."

* * *

Time flew quickly and it felt like mere seconds had passed since Scorpina's ship crashed into the park and ruined her date. Kim just bid farewell to Tommy and his team before heading to the Youth Centre with Billy and Rocky.

Rocky patted Billy on the back, and Kim gave him a thumbs up. "You got this, Billy." She smiled, before pushing him out of his chair. Billy sighed before making his way towards a chair where a blond girl in a pink dress waited for him.

"Hi Kat." He smiled, sitting opposite to her.

"Billy, so good to see you." She replied sweetly. "Are the others here as well ?"

"Rocky and Kim are..." He pointed towards the counter, where both his friends quickly turned around, grabbing their burgers.

"And the others are busy."

Kat was initially brainwashed by Rita to steal Kim's power coin and place her in a magical coma. But she eventually broke the spell and become one of their closest friends and most resourceful allies.

"Yeah. So you free, this evening?" Kat asked hopefully.

"I am."

"Then, you must join me to watch a movie. No excuses. It's a date." She grinned.

Billy gawked at her.

"I bet you didn't expect that, did you ?" She laughed. "Me asking you out. Especially after all the planning you did to ask me out."

"You knew ? And you like me ?"

"Of course I knew. It's pretty hard to miss, with all the shenanigans Kim and Rocky do to always pair us up. And hell yeah, I do like you. You are handsome, nerdy and sweet... exactly my type. The question is whether you like me or not ?" She tilted her head forward, looking directly at him.

Billy smiled widely, before kissing her.

Rocky and Kim dropped their burgers, looking at them wide eyed and jaws hung open.

"I bet you didn't expect that..." Billy said.

"No, I didn't." Kat chewed her lips. "Wow... You're a good kisser. And you're quite the charmer, Cranston."

"Not bad yourself, Hillard." He said, before they started giggling together.

His communicator beeped suddenly, wiping the smiles from their faces.

"Way to ruin the moment, Rita." Kat sighed.

"I'll be back. And yes. It's a date." He held her hands, before letting go and running off to Ernie's kitchen. Ever since he'd discovered that they were the power rangers, Ernie allowed them to use his kitchen for teleportation in order to prevent anyone else from finding out who they were.

* * *

Kim and Rocky were waiting for him in the Command Centre, arms crossed.

"What just happened, man!" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, we want all the deets. Don't take it the wrong way, but I never thought you'd be able to ask her out today, let alone kiss her ? You both like each other, but wow... didn't see that coming and I knew you for almost your whole life." Kim gushed rapidly. "I'm so proud of you. Wait till I tell the others. Jason and Zack will not believe this !"

"Not again! Guys, this was the emergency ?" Billy asked.

"Well, don't act surprised. This isn't the first time we pulled this on you. " Kim giggled. "And even Alpha was curious."

"Well, I'm certain Zordon doesn't approve." Billy turned to see Zordon smiling.

"AH, YOUNG LOVE !"

"Zordon!" Billy facepalmed, scandalised.

Then the alarms started blaring.

"Aie aie aie... Rita has sent a rat monster to attack Angel Grove Park." Alpha-5 wailed his arms around, as the image of a rat monster appeared in the Veiwing Globe.

"Well, you know what time it is..." Billy asked. "Kim ?"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME - PTERADACTYL!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

With flashes of coloured lights, they teleported out.

* * *

Tommy led Adam and Aisha through the tunnels beneath the lunar castle.

"According to the energy map Alpha uploaded to our systems, the Cave of Deception is right -"

"Here !" Their morphs vanished as a familiar foe appeared before them, grinning at them.

The purple demon flashed his yellow teeth at them. "Ivan Ooze at your service!"

"You are just a illusion." Tommy glared.

"Am I ?" He smirked, as he lunged at them.

They easily dodged him. He snarled, his arms twisting into octopus like tentacles, which slammed them against the wall.

"How ?" Adam gasped.

"Our powers... guys. What is going on ?" Aisha asked, squirming to free herself from the purple ooze which slowly solidified around her.

"How can our powers be gone? And how can this thing be real ? We know Ooze is dead." Tommy mused. "Guys, this is the magic of the cave. If we believe that these are real, they will become real."

"What do you mean ?" Aisha quirked her eyebrows.

"Call your weapons." Tommy stated, before closing his eyes tight and concentrating. "Saba !"

He opened his eyes to see his white sabre floating infront of him. "Care to help ?"

The dagger gave an affirmative nod, sending twin red laser beams at the ooze, incinerating it and freeing them.

They looked at Ooze, who began to fade.

"Well, that's anticlimactic. Anyways, the worst is yet to come..."

Their armour materialised around them, as the purple monster vanished.

"This way, guys." They took another turn and they found a crystal stuck on a pedestal.

"Well, that was easy." Adam said, before wincing. "I jinxed it, didn't I ?"

"You did." It was Tommy's voice, but it came from behind them.

"Damn!" Tommy cursed, turning around to face the green ranger.

* * *

The pink, red and blue rangers landed admist the chaos to see a rat humanoid dressed in a red suit and sporting an elaborate black hat chasing some children.

"Stop !" Kim yelled.

The monster stopped and turned towards them. "My name is Mad Ratter. And you'll all pay for defying my empress."

"Three years in her resume and Rita still can't name her monsters properly..." Kim sighed. "Let's finish this quickly. Pteradactyl Thunderwhip !"

With a pink flash of light, a whip appeared in her hand. She ran towards the monster, hitting him with it, electrocuting him.

"Putties!" He screamed and grey golems teleported and surrounded them.

"Power Lance !"

"Power Sword !"

The red and blue rangers made quick work of the footsoldiers, while the pink ranger threw the monster to the ground with a flurry of kicks.

"Power Bow!" With her bow, she threw arrows at him, instantly destroying him with a small explosion.

"Well, that's that." She smiled, turning towards Billy. "Now, is there anything you want to tell us, Blue ?"

Billy groaned, as they teleported to the Youth Center.

* * *

The edenite came out from her quarters and walked into the main chamber of the Command Centre.

Sabrina pursed her lips, looking at Zordon. She had since discarded her armour for a plain green shirt and black trousers.

"I'm sorry I failed you all those years ago." She bowed her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT, SABRINA." Zordon replied, his calm voice echoing through out the command centre.

"You warned me, but inspite of everything, I gave in -"

"WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES. WHAT MATTERS MOST IS WHAT WE DO AFTER WE REALIZE WHAT WE HAVE DONE."

"Zordon, we were a team. All five of us, and I destroyed everything. The first team of power rangers fell because I betrayed you guys. All because I thought I knew what I was doing." She looked up at the eltarian's face in the plasma tube, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Aie aie aie..." Alpha made her way to her, pulling out a handkerchief from the sunthesizer. "Don't cry, Sabrina. You are here now."

Alpha wiped her tears with it. "You are back with us, princess."

"ALPHA IS RIGHT. WE MAY HAVE FAILED THEN, BUT NOW WE WON'T. YOU ARE BACK AND SOON, MY RANGERS WILL RETURN WITH THE ZEO CRYSTAL ENABLING ME AND DIMITRIA TO FIGHT AGAIN."

"You are right." Sabrina sniffed.

"Never expected you to be a crybaby, Scorpina." A familiar voice said, and she whirled around to see three people teleport in the Command Centre.

"JASON, ZACK, MATTHEW... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?" Zordon asked perplexed.

"I brought them here to help." A voice echoed as a woman in white, her face covered by a white veil appeared, hovering in the air like a ghost, her entire form translucent.

"DIMITRIA, YOU ARE ALIVE." Zordon's eyes widened seeing his old friend.

"We can catch up later, old friend. But time is of the essence. Dark Spectre is on his way here and the might of a single ranger team will not be enough to fight him. It's time to find the Omega Stones." She said, her voice calm and contained just like he remembered.

"Omega stones ?" Jason asked. "I thought you said we need to be rangers again."

He nodded to the edenite. "So it's true. You were under a spell."

"It's not Scorpina anymore. My name is Princess Sabrina of Edenoi. And even though I am deeply sorry for all the pain I put you and your team through, if you ever call me a crybaby again, I'll not be sorry for kicking your butt."

"Fair enough." Jason smiled, extending his hand.

Sabrina shook his hand, before turning towards Matt.

"Matthew, I'm sorry for -"

"It's okay. You were under a spell yourself, and take it from someone who knows how hard it can be to recover from being mind controlled, you can't blame yourself. You were not a villain but a victim... a survivor."

Sabrina nodded.

"Yeah, don't sweat it. We forgive you and we trust you now." Zack said.

"Thank you, all of you." The edenite smiled.

"Let's not divert our attention, rangers. We need to find the Omega Stones. They are artifacts of great power created by the Emissaries of the Grid themselves. There are five stones, each granting it's user to channel a particular element." Dimitria informed. "You four will have to go on a quest to recover the stones and harness it's powers to be rangers again."

"Okay. We're ready. But where exactly-" Matt was cut off by Zordon.

"THE DESERT OF DESPAIR. LEGENDS SAY THE STONES ARE GUARDED BY AN ANCIENT WARRIOR CALLED NINJOR, THE ONE WHO MADE THE POWER COINS YOU USED BEFORE."

"When do we leave ?" Sabrina asked.

"Now." Dimitria said. "I wish there was more time to prepare you but we can't waste time. We need to be ready."

"ALPHA, SET THE COORDINATES. I'M CERTAIN YOU WILL PREVAIL. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

"We're ready, Alpha. Wish us luck." Jason said.

"Aie aie aie..." Alpha pressed the consoles, watching the four disappear in streams of white energy.

* * *

The rangers of Earth were not the only ones to know about the shift in power. Somewhere in the city of Mariner Bay, two telepaths felt the evil energies of Dark Spectre nearing closer to Earth.

"You felt it too, right ?" A blond girl asked her brother, as they walked hand in hand, admist the crowd in a narrow street. "Dark Spectre is coming."

"And so is he, Karone." Andros replied. "Are you ready to face him ?"

"You know I am. No matter what face he wears, Darkonda will die by my hands." Karone swore. "We've hidden long enough. It's time to contact Zordon again."


	4. Preparations Part 2

**_Astronema smirked, leading an army of quantrons and monsters into the capital city of Kerovia. Thousands of quadrafighters fired from above, burning down buildings and burrying several people under the rubble._**

 ** _"How desperate are you ? Acting like worms to just... survive ?" She taunted, watching a group of people trying to run away, only to be blocked by a quantron._**

 ** _She raised her Wrath Staff, sending purple energy bolts at them, watching them writhe in pain._**

 ** _"Stop !" She turned around with a knowing smile, facing the six rangers, who were quickly approaching her, making their way through the horde of monsters._**

 ** _"Astro Rangers ? You are too late. Your planet falls today !" She sneered._**

 ** _"You are wrong." Astoria, the pink ranger stated, destroying quantrons with her satellite stunner. "We won't stop till we defeat you."_**

 ** _"Then, I guess, you'll die trying." With that, the princess of evil charged at her enemies, determined to end them once and for all._**

Karone woke up with a scream. It was a long time ago, before she knew who she really was.

A short while after that attack, she and Andros discovered that they were siblings. She turned against Dark Spectre and joined the Astro rangers as their seventh member. She fell in love with Zhane the Silver ranger and was reunited with her parents. For a while, she was truly happy but it did not last.

She and Andros were the last surviving rangers and KO35 was not nothing but a deserted planet crawling with Barillian Bugs, it's people scattered across the stars.

They dealt Dark Spectre a heavy blow, costing him majority of his fleet but they had to flee.

Along with majority of the Kerovians, they sought asylum in Earth under the protection of Zordon.

And now Dark Spectre was back. They knew this day would come but didn't expect it to come so soon.

Their breif repreive was over.

She rolled over to the other side of her bed clutching her necklace tightly, willing herself to fall back to her slumber. She needed all the rest she could get.

* * *

The universe was full of people who somehow discovered ways to tap into the Morphin Grid, gaining extraordinary abilities, but more often than not, these happened due to accidents. Rather than seeing these abilities as gifts, people came to resent them as curses... which made them different from others, rendering them incapable of living a normal life ever. And with resentment came rage, which eventually led to anarchy.

The Haven was a pocket dimension created by the Emissaries to provide shelter to these individuals, a place where their powers can't harm anyone including themselves... To some, it was home, where they can truly be themselves and learn to control and better understand their powers. To others, it was a prison from which they could never escape.

Universe-0 was the first in the multiverse where the Morphin Grid took dominance. Though it existed in other dimensions, it was known by different names and it's powers regulated by different rules. In this universe however, it became sentient.

The Morphin Grid was life itself, a current of bio-energy circulating throughout the universe. When it's power grew, it spread to other universes, quickly creating a multiverse of it's own, where it's powers were infinite. To protect it's powers from being misused, it chose beings from across the multiverse to be it's champions - the Morphin Masters. The Morphin Masters ensured order across reality but soon, it proved to be tedious to enforce order across multiple planets in different dimensions. So these masters chose their own champions to guard life and take care of the more mundane aspects of their jobs. They won't be responsible for maintaining order across the universe or balancing chaps and order... The power rangers would be heroes standing for justice and doing what's right, instead of what's necessary. And to ensure that the interests of the Morphin Masters never conflict with that of the Power Rangers, the Emissaries were created by the Masters using the power of the Grid. They were powerful energy beings, able to channel the forms of the Power Rangers, their own sentience and emotions stemming from the collective experiences of all rangers from the multiverse, but having the wisdom of the Morphin Masters. They were the bridge between the Masters and the Rangers, representing all the colours of the Grid... Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Purple, Pink,.Black, White, Gold, Silver and Grey.

Residing within the Grid, the Emissaries watched as the Morphin Grid spread across infinite worlds, creating so many variations of living creatures, and granting the power to so many individuals to be so much more than what they are... To be heroes and villains... Rangers and Riders... Gods and Monsters. The possibilities were endless.

Slowly the Grid began to 'withdraw' from the universe it first arised, being connected to it very loosely, resulting in that universe having an altered timeline from the others. The prototype universe (Universe 0 ) was previously the home of the Emissaries, for they thought that this world would have the strongest connection to the Grid. Initially perplexed, they discovered that the Grid was no longer just energy connecting worlds... It had become a dimension of it's own, a world between worlds... the reason Universe-0 was no longer connected strongly to it.

The Emissaries decided to leave Universe-0 and take abode in the Grid itself, but the Pink Emissary found himself/herself unable to leave the home she'd known for so long. So, she stayed back in Universe-0, continuing to carry on the work they'd started.

With her robotic ally, Tensou, she helped the universe grow from the sidelines, only intervening in times of great crisis, by granting five warriors the power to be the Omega Rangers.

The Omega Stones existed in all the dimensions, created from the power of that specific universe, having the ability to control the elements. While other rangers like the Samurai and the Ninjas have gained mastery of the elements, the Omega Rangers surpassed them all in brute strength and raw power.

But it had occasionally attracted unwarranted attention to the sanctuary of the Pink Emissary, forcing her to seal her home and her stones in another dimension - the Haven, where only good can enter. One day, a noble warrior calling himself Ninjor came to her dimension, asking for help. She had known other versions of this warrior through the Grid, but this Ninjor was unlike any she'd known before. He had created eight power coins, but two had fallen to wrong hands and another had been destroyed. In order to prevent his remaining five coins from corruption, he wanted to link them together, so that only people who cared about each other as friends could use them, reducing chances of a traitor or a spy within the team.

The Pink Emissary obliged and helped Ninjor, but over the years they worked together, she felt an emotion she didn't know she had the capacity to feel... Love - a feeling which Ninjor shared.

So, Ninjor left the war after perfecting the power coins and handing them over to his disciples, ready to spend eternity with the Pink Emissary, rescuing those born with a natural affinity for harnessing the Morphin Grid without morphers, helping them to understand their gifts and eventually when the time's ready, letting them go back to their homes so that they could live their lives in harmony and when needed, could rise up to protect the universe as it's Guardians.

But some refused to go back to their former lives, and made the Haven their home, starting their own families here. Eventually the Haven became a place bustling with life. It had towns, villages and forests, where everybody lived in harmony.

Ninjor connected his erstwhile Temple of Power in the Desert of Despair to Haven, a way for those looking for help to find him.

For centuries, no one had tried to enlist his help till now..

* * *

Jason Scott didn't know what to expect next. Though he'd been on his fair share of adventures, he'd never been to outer space to search for an erstwhile ninja master.

"Hey, where are we ?" Zack asked, inspecting his surroundings. They were standing in a desert Infront of an old temple.

"In the Desert of Despair. We will find Ninjor inside the temple " Sabrina noted, moving towards the entrance of the temple.

Then suddenly a bolt of lightning hit her, throwing her back. The others ran towards her, helping her up.

"Did you really think it'd be that easy ?" A familiar voice said.

"It can't be." Jason looked up to see two figures walking towards them. One was a female in golden armour with a menacing smile.

"Hello again, Sabrina." Scorpina smirked. "What did you expect... I'm your greatest fear."

The other was a yellow Morphin ranger with a cracked helmet.

"It can't be .. Trini ?" Matt asked.

"It's not her, guys. Just illusions. " Sabrina warned, taking a fight stance as Scorpina launched herself towards her with her Stinger. She barely dodged the blow only to be met by a powerful kick to her side, which sent her stumbling into Zack, making them both fall.

"Can illusions do this ?" Scorpina laughed.

Meanwhile, Matt and Jason found themselves facing Trini.

"You forgot about me. You never came to visit. And you took away my memories so that I wouldn't even know what I'm missing." The yellow ranger snarled.

"You are living a great life in Washington, with new friends. You have a good life." Matt said. "We do keep tabs on you. You may not remember us but we'll always care about you. "

"Cut the crap. Why not visit then? Face the truth. You left me." The yellow ranger ran at them, slashing madly with her daggers.

* * *

On the moon, Tommy dodged yet another energy orb from the green ranger.

"You had to say that, didn't you ?" He shouted at Adam.

"I said sorry !" The black ranger replied, charging at the green ranger with his axe.

"You think you can stop me !" The green ranger laughed, blocking the axe with the Sword of Darkness.

"Yeah. We do." Aisha said, blasting him from behind. Saba flew out of Tommy's grasp and shot lasers from his eyes at the evil ranger, forcing him to dissipate.

"That was -" Adam was cut off by Aisha who punched his arm.

"Adam, I don't need anymore illusions." She snapped.

"I don't think we'll be getting anymore of them." Tommy said as a pedestal with the crystal on it appeared before them.

* * *

Several villains stood together, looking up at their huge overlord who'd summoned them to the Cimmerian Planet - the Dark Spectre.

"RITA AND ZEDD HAVE FAILED US FOR YEARS. EARTH REMAINS OUT OF OUR REACH AND ZORDON STILL LIVES. IT'S TIME WE TAKE MATTERS INTO OUR OWN HANDS AND FINISH THAT OLD FOOL AND HIS PESKY BRATS."

"Certainly, my lord." His right hand man, Darkonda said stepping out of the crowd and bowing down. "I have always wanted to visit Earth. My intelligenve reports say Astronema is hiding in that planet."

"THAT GIRL WILL PAY FOR BETRAYING ME."

"Of course she will." Darkonda smirked, his feline monster form disappearing to reveal a human appearance. He was now a fair skinned blond man in a silver outfit and a morpher across his wrist.

Zhane of KO-35 bowed down to Dark Spectre, his eyes flashing in dark energy, his mind and soul having merged with that of Darkonda for the last 2 years. He was a casualty of the war of KO-35, left in a coma, before Darkonda merged with him. For months, he'd been a spy before finally betraying his ranger team and leading to the downfall of the Resistance.

"I can't wait to meet dear old Karone again. I wonder if she'll run away again. I'll kill her brother before her eyes and make her watch as I destroy her new home. Oh, the irony- the very person who showed her the goodness in her heart will now kill her !"

"Isn't this cute ?" He whirled around to see a blue skinned alien walking towards them."You are still fixated on your petty squabbles with Astronema."

"Mind your own business, Vrak." Darkonda retorted.

"I would love to, if you stop messing things up for the rest of us." The prince of the Armada looked directly at Dark Spectre. "My leige, the fleets are ready. Father has sent his regards."

"GOOD." The demon nodded. "AND THE OTHER PROJECT ?"

"You mean this ?" Vrak snapped his fingers and six cards appeared in his hands. "They are perfectly ready. The rangers of Earth won't know what hit them. I just need to find the right subjects."

"That won't be a problem. I have plenty of meatbags in my ship." Darkonda informed, his eyes gleaming. "I was wondering if this morpher could get an upgrade too ?"

"I will see to that." Vrak nodded.

"What are those ?" Divatox, the pirate queen asked.

Vrak's lips twisted to a sinister smile. "Something Psycho..."


	5. Preparations Part 3

Tommy's hand hovered over the crystal, before he touched it. For a second, he relived memories of the horrible things he was forced to do under Rita's spell. Then memories of the last year flooded his mind... all the good he did as the white ranger.

He lifted the crystal and smiled.

"You did it." Adam said to him as he came down to them, securing the crystal in his hatchet.

"No. We did it." Tommy replied. "The zeo crystal is ours now."

"And we'll be able to free Zordon now." Aisha stated. "I feel so happy for him. After everything he's done for us, we'll finally be able to return the favour."

"Yeah. Let's get out of here first." Tommy said, as they headed for the exit of the caves.

* * *

Sabrina lunged at her evil counterpart, a rapier appearing in her hand. It clashed with Scorpina's stinger, sending them both back.

"You can't win." Scorpina laughed haughtily. "You are nothing but my lesser half."

Zack yelled a battlecry before launching a flurry of kicks at the villainess, baffling her momentarily. She laughed, throwing a bolt of gold energy at him, knocking him out.

"No !" Sabrina screamed, as Scorpina pulled him up and held her stinger against his throat.

"Surrender or he dies."

Sabrina snarled, throwing away her rapier.

Scorpina's eyes widened. "You really fell for that. I suppose there is still some humanity left in you."

The villainess vanished and Zack dropped to the floor.

* * *

Jason sneaked up from behind and grabbed the yellow ranger.

"Let me go, Jason." The voice of Trini shouted.

Matt charged at her from the front, only for 'Trini' to suddenly jump backwards and throw Jason towards him.

"I guess I'm more powerful than you, Red." She cackled, summoning her power daggers.

"You don't fool us. You're not Trini." Matt shouted, getting up.

"Yeah. Who the heck are you ?" Jason said beside him, balling his fists.

"An apparition, meant to check your resilience. After all Ninjor doesn't just let anyone into his temple." 'Trini' snorted, throwing a dagger at Matt.

He dodged it and Jason jumped forwards, catching the dagger.

Jason leapt at her, daggers clashing while Matt kicked her from behind, forcing her to let go of the other dagger. Matt picked it up and tossed it to Jason.

The former red ranger plunged both the daggers into her and stepped back as she fell down and was consumed in an energy blast.

"So, that was that." Matt smirked, as they regrouped with Sabrina and Zack.

"Now what ?"

Just then, a portal appeared infront of them.

"I think that's the way to Ninjor." Sabrina stepped through it, followed by the trio of former rangers.

They found themselves in a garden of sorts though statues of animals, gargoyles, masked warriors, armoured knights and rangers were present all around them, radiating a strange form of power.

"Welcome, power rangers." A female voice greeted them as two cloaked figures appeared in front of them... one in pink and the other in blue.

The pink emissary lowered her hood to show the familiar helmet of the armoured pink ranger. Though it shifted to the form of a different pink ranger with a white shield almost immediately.

And the blue cloaked figure revealed himself to be a warrior resembling the samurai of feudal Japan, who Sabrina recognised from ancient legends -Ninjor.

"I'm the Pink Emissary and this is my husband, Ninjor. We know why you're here and since you've passed our tests, the Grid has deemed you worthy of the Power of the Omega stones." The pink ranger said, now sporting the appearance of the original MMPR Pink suit.

Ninjor raised his hands, and five gems hovered over them.

"It is time to complete the circle of the Grid. The Omega ranger powers are more than any other powers. They have an ancient and primal connection to the Grid. For millenia, no one in this universe has harnessed these powers. However it's imperative you wield them to stop the darkness that's about to invade your world."

Jason, Zack and Matt were enveloped in red, black and yellow energies respectively, as they morphed into their new suits, which resembled the white ranger suit than their original suits. Their helmets were accented in gold with a symbol above their visors. They had golden diamonds on their chests and shoulder plates trimmed in gold.

"Jason Scott, dauntless and resourceful, you are the Red omega ranger with the power to control fire. Zack Taylor, gregarious and bold, you are the black omega ranger with the element of air. Matthew Cook, determined and powerful, you are the yellow omega ranger and your element is earth." Ninjor said.

" Sabrina, resilient and fierce, you are now the Green ranger." A flash of green light enveloped her and she found herself in a new ranger suit similar to Mmpr green. While she had a gold dragon shield, her helmet was different, sporting a triangle on top her visor. Twin black capes hung down from her waist reaching till her calves. "You will harness the power of the stars themselves."

The fifth gem disappeared in blue light.

"Where is the fifth gem ?" Sabrina asked.

"It has gone to it's wielder. When the time comes, the blue omega ranger will come to your aid."

"Thank you." Jason said. "Earth owes you a great debt."

"It's the least we can do." Ninjor said, walking up to the red ranger, and giving him a small sac. "Give this to Zordon. He'll know what to do with this when the time comes."

"You must go now, rangers. Your weapons and zords will reveal themselves to you when you need them. May the power protect you." The pink emissary said, as the four vanished in teleportation beams.

* * *

Tommy, Aisha and Adam teleported in the Command Centre and demorphed.

"Tommy !" Kim smiled, hugging him.

Adam kissed Rocky quickly, while Aisha was the first to notice the spectre of Dimitria.

"Who are you ?" She asked.

"Dimitria of Inquiris. I'm an old friend of Zordon." She stated.

"Apparently she showed up with Jason, Zack and Matt soon after you guys left. They went with Sabrina to get some new powers." Billy explained.

"Tommy, were you able to get the crystal ?" Zordon asked.

"Yes." The teen held up the crystal.

Dimitria smiled as she floated above the crystal and started to speak in a language they couldn't understand. The crystal left Tommy's arm and hovered in the air near Dimitria. Strands of energy shot out of the crystal and hit Dimitria and Zordon.

In a blinding flash of light, the time warp cracked and a slightly thin young man with messy brown hair in a white suit stepped out, smiling.

"You look different." Adam noted.

"No offense. But we totally expected you to look like a bald blue alien." Kim quipped. "But you look almost human."

"Thank you. It's good to back again." Zordon smiled, adjusting his bow tie.

Dimitria got up from the ground, no longer incorporeal. She smiled, touching the floor, feeling the cold through her fingertips.

The crystal still hovered in the air, before shooting one last strand of energy which Zordon caught in his arm.

He spoke in eltarian and a wormhole appeared before him. The wormhole wavered for a minute before a woman in a green ninjetti suit stepped out of it.

The master warrior smiled widely, enveloping both Zordon and Dimitria in a hug.

"All of you are free." Kim smiled.

"Yes, my dear. But this is far from a time of celebration. I sense the Dark Spectre is on his way here." Zordon said as a staff appeared in his hands.

Then, four teleportation beams appeared in front of them. The Omega rangers took off their helmets and smiled seeing their old friends and mentors.

"Zordon ?" Jason asked.

"It's me. I'm so proud of you four. You got through the trials and came back with new powers." The eltarian said.

"Dulcea." Sabrina hugged the phaedosian. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm free now and so are you. It's time for us to fight back." The master warrior said.

Jason, Zack and Matt looked at their old teammates. Kim bit her lips, and walked towards Matt.

"How are you ?" She asked.

"I'm fine. You ?"

"Great." She replied, both of them hugging each other awkwardly.

Jason and Tommy clasped hands. "It's great to have you back, man. We've missed you."

"Same." Jason replied.

Zordon picked up the zeo crystal, and handed it to Alpha. "Keep it in the archives. Though the spells nearly drained it's power, in time, it'll regain it's powers."

The droid nodded, before scurrying away.

Jason walked up to the eltarian and shook his hands. He handed the sac to him. Zordon's eyes widened as he felt the power hidden inside it.

"Ninjor told me to give it to you. Something about knowing what to do with it when the time is right."

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Something to fall back upon should things go awry though I hope we don't need to use this." Zordon replied. The sac dematerialised as he put it in his own pocket dimension.

The rangers nodded.

"Let's go to the Youth Centre. Ernie's gonna freak on seeing you guys." Kim smiled.

The other rangers from Earth nodded teleporting away leaving the Order of Meledon in the Command Center.

* * *

Mariner Bay was just like any other city to most people. Very few knew that half of it's population was made up of aliens. The kerovians had struck a deal with the US military forces, helping them with the illusive 'Project Lightspeed' in return for staying in the city. The government forged new identities for all of the refugees, making them citizens of the country and the planet. Thanks to telepathic powers, the citizens of Mariner Bay didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary when they suddenly got a rapid influx of people moving into the city at the same time. To anyone else aside from those involved in Lightspeed, they'd always been there.

Andros woke up from his quarters in the Aquabase, the underwater headquarters of Project Lightspeed as he heard Karone's screams from the adjacent room.

He telepathically reached out to her, reassuring her that her nightmares weren't real.

If only, there was a way to escape this war. Even on Earth, they felt the presence of UAE.

He yawned, getting up from bed and after a quick shower, he left his room and headed for the command room, where he found Captain Mitchell already waiting.

"They're coming. We need to talk to Zordon." Andros said to him. "Is the team ready?"

"The morphers are compatible. They have been trained but we need to conduct more simulations before we send them out to face monsters." The elder man replied.

"There is no time, Captain. We felt his presence. Zordon must have too. His rangers can't face what's coming on their own." The kerovian stated grimly. "I don't want what happened to my planet repeat itself. We have to act now!"


	6. Interlude: Calm before the Storm

Kimberly smiled, seeing Jason and Tommy sparring.

"Just like old times, huh ?" Zack nudged her gently.

"Yeah. Miss those days." She bit her lips.

"Things sure were simple then." Matt said, bringing their smoothies to the table.

"Remember when we used to date, Kimmy." Matt smiled." We were a close knit group."

"We still are." Kim said, reaching for his hand. "We didn't work out because -"

"It's for the best." Matt smiled. "I know that now. Our breakup might have less than pleasant but it was the right call to make."

"You'll find someone, Matt." Zack reassured.

"Has anyone seen Billy ?" Matt asked.

" He's with Kat, his girlfriend." Kim smirked.

"Hang on ... Billy is dating?" Zack said slowly.

"Finally." Matt said. "Trini would have flipped on hearing that. I miss her guys. It feels wrong for all of us to be here without her."

"I know." Kim smiled sadly. "I miss her everyday."

* * *

 **Moon**

Rita and Zedd was sitting on their thrones as a hologram of Master Vile popped up Infront of them.

"How is he doing ?" Rita asked.

"Thrax is fine. I'm personally tutoring him on the mystic arts." Her father said." It's wise you sent him to me after the fiasco he caused. He wouldn't have survived another of these mishaps."

"Thank you for looking after him." Zedd said curtly.

"Well, that's the least I can do for you two. He is my grandson." Vile said gravely. "However that is not the only reason I contacted you. The Alliance has told me to inform you that they're on their way to Earth. Dark Spectre wants to personally ensure the destruction of Zordon."

Zedd and Rita sprang to their feet.

"What ?" Rita screeched.

"How many are coming ?" Zedd asked calmly.

"Dark Spectre, Darkonda, Divatox, Vrak, the Machine Monarchy and their armies... It's going to be a merciless invasion. Your enemies will fall swiftly." Vile said.

"That's good to hear." Zedd said slowly. "Except Dark Spectre doesn't take kindly to failures. Rita, go to your father. It's good Thrax is already there."

"What do you mean ?" Rita asked warily.

"I was never supposed to fall in love or start a family. It's a weakness. You're my weakness. He'll torture you to motivate me." Zedd said slowly. "We don't have much time. Please go."

"I won't leave you. And I'm not weak, Zeddy." Rita started.

"He's right, Rita." Vile stated. "I may be your liaison to Dark Spectre but my galaxy is beyond his territory. Besides he won't dare to openly declare war on me by trying to capture my daughter. But with him, you are vulnerable. I can't protect you there."

"But -"

"It's not up for debate, Rita." Zedd cupped her face in his hands. "You are the best part of me. You need to be safe."

"But what about you ?" She asked.

" If you're protected, I've no weakness." Zedd said, tilting his face.

Rita sniffed, kissing his cold metallic faceplate. "Be safe, Zedd."

Zedd tapped his staff and lightning crackled around them.

A purple portal appeared before them and Master Vile appeared on the other side.

"Come with me." Rita pleaded.

"I can't. This may be my only chance to make them all pay." Zedd replied, moving his face away and leading her to the portal.

"May the power protect you, Zedd." The witch said, tearing her eyes away from her husband and stepping through the portal.

Zedd sighed as it closed on itself.

The time for retribution was near.

* * *

 **Command Centre**

Zordon smiled. It was good to be in his own body again. To feel again. To move. To touch.

Dulcea, Sabrina and Dimitria stood infront of him. All four of them reunited again. The Order of Meledon.

Just then, a burst of green energy filled the chambers as a hooded figure appeared Infront of them. She lowered her hood to reveal a woman with curly brown hair and blue eyes.

"You..." Dulcea sneered, swinging her staff at the intruder.

"Hello sweetie." She replied, blocking the staff with a katana.

"What are you doing here ?" Dimitria asked.

"Zordon asked me to be here." She replied. "Great to finally see you free of that time warp. You look handsome as ever."

"I was expecting you to be dead." Sabrina smirked. "Rita thinks you're dead after she used your lifeforce to power the green coin."

"She's wrong. Thanks to Zordon's intervention, I'm not only alive, but also imbued with the powers of the dragon coin." She replied. "I know you never trusted me, Dulcea but I'm willing to work together with you again."

"How can I ever trust you after you betrayed us to Vile and married that monster, Fienna?"

"Because I really believed in him. I made a mistake but I genuinely hoped I could resolve the war in peace." Fienna replied sadly. "I was wrong. Vile only cared about himself."

"And she realised that. She spent the rest of her life trying to fix it. And she's helped a lot of people than she doomed." Zordon stated.

"Even now, you are still madly believing what she says, Zordon. How long will you keep defending her... Her daughter's the reason you were trapped in a time warp for centuries." Dulcea snapped.

"Dulcea, please try to understand-"

"Understand what, Zordon !" She yelled. "I kept quiet the first time when you let her leave the Order and marry that monster. The second time when she came to you pregnant with the monster's child, I told you again not to let the baby live. You believed that Fienna could raise Rita. She failed and Rita grew up to be a murderer. The trillions of people she killed could have been saved if only you'd listened to me."

"I'm not sorry for not considering infanticide-"

"The stench of evil never goes away. Unlike Sabrina or Karone, there was no brainwashing or spells involved with Fienna. Still she was an accessory to the heinous acts committed by both her husband and her daughter, willing or not. She is a liability we can't afford, not now." Dulcea snarled. "You know that. Even now as she stands before you, she's defiled. How can you still love her ?"

That moment, Zordon's face became white while Fienna's eyes widened.

"That's enough, Dulcea." Sabrina stated. "We all make mistakes. I believe everyone should get another chance no matter how many times they've messed up before."

Fienna turned to look at Zordon. "You love me ? Is that why you were always there for me even when everyone else turned me away ?"

"Of course he did. Why don't you think he never killed Rita ? Because she's your daughter and what he believed to be the last part of you still in this world after you faked your death." Dimitria narrowed her eyes. "You never realised this even after everything he did... So ask yourself Fienna, do you really deserve his love ?"

"I never knew-" Fienna stuttered. "I am so sorry-"

"For what ? For breaking his heart so many times ! While you married a monster and sired a murderer, he saved the universe countless times. He was finally going to move on with his life and get married to Gosei, when you came back asking for his help. That was in vain. You ended up killing yourself and Gosei broke the engagement because of how much Zordon loved you. You ruined his life over and over again, never realising how much he suffered because of you."

Fienna turned her face away, hiding her tears.

"That was unnecessary, Dulcea. Even you, Dimitria. Whatever I did was my own choice. Not hers-"

"She broke you, Zordon. And we were there to pick up the pieces. We won't allow her to hurt you again." Dulcea swore.

"If you still love her, that's not something we like. She should know all this before playing with your feelings again. We don't want you to get hurt again." Dimitria stated.

"I do love you, Zordon." Fienna stated slowly. "I think I always have. I only married Vile because it was the only thing which could save my planet from being destroyed all those years ago. And after that, I never even considered that you could ever love me back. I'm so sorry, Zordon."

"I still love you." Zordon smiled. "I never stopped loving you."

"Even after all this time ?" She asked, coming closer to him.

"Always." He replied, kissing her. It was blissful, as if nothing else in the universe mattered but them.

"Ahem..." They broke the kiss to look at the three others. "It took you long enough." Dulcea glared at Fienna. "As sappy as it was, if you ever break his heart again, I will hunt you down to the ends of this universe and kill you."

"You don't have to worry about that." Fienna smiled. Zordon chuckled.

Just then, the alarms blared and Alpha hurried into the room. "Zordon, there's multiple attacks in Angel Grove, New York and Los Angeles."

Zordon grimaced. "Call the rangers, Alpha. The war has begun."

* * *


	7. The Battle Begins

The attack was sudden. If it weren't for Scorpina's warning, they'd have been caught off guard.

Angel Grove was a warzone. A.P.E.X. soldiers escorted civilians to the Youth Centre, one of the many safe zones equipped with an intangible forcefield, courtesy of Promethea Labs.

It wasn't just putties this time. Hordes of robots with silver plated armour swarmed across the city, wielding enormous double bladed weapons.

"Quantrons." Sabrina cursed, looking at the scenes unfolding through the Viewing Globe. "Their weapons are called the Q blades. They can fire blasts of energy. They are Dark Spectre's elite foot soldiers. They won't be easy to beat like putties."

"We can take them." Matt stated. "There are what? Eleven of us. They don't stand a chance."

"This is just the welcoming party." The former villainess grimaced. "Alpha, show us Earth from outer space."

The image in the viewing globe changed to that of thousands of star ships and millions of small silver battlecruisers orbiting the planet.

"What the -" Jason cursed.

"The small ships are velocifighters while the big ships are part of a galactic empire known simply as the Armada."

"Even with our zords, we are outnumbered." Tommy deduced. "But we can't give up. Jason, you and the Omegas stay here. The quantrons are here to test our numbers. Leave them to us."

"Right." Jason nodded.

"Rangers, I'm alerting A.P.E.X and Promethea of the situation." Alpha said. "We need all the help we can get."

"And we are asking for aid from our friends in outer space." Dulcea said. "Rangers, remember. You are ninjetti. For those who wield the Great Power, anything is possible."

"Well, guys. It's Morphin Time!"

"Falcon!"

"Crane!"

"Wolf!"

"Frog!"

"Bear!"

"Ape!"

"Power Rangers!"

"May the power protect you!" Zordon blessed as the team teleported out in streams of coloured lights.

* * *

Zedd held no delusions about the nature of the mission assigned to him. Dark Spectre had ordered him to recover the Tesseract, one of the most powerful objects in the known multiverse from it's guardians - the warrior race of Asgardians, cosmic entities revered by many as gods.

For the first time in his tenure as an evil overlord, he felt trepidation. These beings were far older than himself and their military would put the Armada to shame. Though they have isolated themselves from the rest of the universe for eons, people still feared them.

Dark Spectre expected him to cower and decline, resigning himself to suffer his full wrath and tortures beyond mortal comprehension. But if he was to die, he'd meet his end in battle, not in a torture chamber.

Zedd thought about Rita and his son as Serpenterra hurtled through space, carrying him along with all his generals and minions through the warp gates that'd lead them to Asgard.

He stood in full battle regalia, a green cloak descending from his shoulders, a twisted version of the dragon shield adorning his chest. It was completely crimson with it's edges trimmed with black oynx and the central diamond coated in blood red.

"My lord?" Goldar asked him, his voice quavering.

Zedd turned around, his visor flashing red intermittently and black steel wrapping itself around his arms and legs, covering up the tubes which kept him alive by circulating dark energy throughout his body.

"Speak, you winged monkey!" He growled.

The titan knelt on one knee and held his sword before him.

"I am honoured to fight beside you in this battle-"

"Your past transgressions have not been forgotten, Goldar. You betrayed me and Rita to Ivan Ooze and sat on _my throne_ when you believed all of us to be gone!"

"My lord?"

"You are a scoundrel, hungry for power. Your loyalty might have wavered but you've been useful to me over the ages. So I pardon you from your oath to me. If you wish to leave, you may do so." Zedd stated, turning to face Mordant who dropped his axe when he heard what the emperor said. "You too, measly pig!"

"I stand beside you, my lord." Goldar said. "My sword will slay your enemies."

"Me too!" Mordant followed his cousin.

"Good." Zedd said coldly. "Get ready for battle. We're almost here."

Just then, Serpenterra shook as a lightning bolt hit it, knocking it off course. Zedd waved his staff and the interior of his ship, modelled after his throne room, became 'transparent', allowing him to see just who attacked him. He found thousands of ships surrounding Serpenterra from all sides and a man with blonde hair, wearing a black outfit and a red cape standing on top of his zord, casually swinging his hammer.

"I am Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard." He announced. "You have entered Asgardian space with a warship. I give you one chance to speak before we obliterate you."

* * *

Katherine Hillard watched from a secluded rooftop as the quantrons marched through the streets, smashing cars and capturing whoever tried to run from them in some kind of energy lasers. She was not new to monster attacks. As soon as she arrived in Angel Grove, she was manipulated by Rita Repulsa to steal Kim's power coin which the witch used as a focus for a spell to drain her lifeforce, putting the pink ranger out of commission for weeks. She overcame her mind control to steal the coin back. After that, she become a dear friend of the rangers, often helping them in the Command Centre when they needed her.

Rita's spell left her with some kind of shape shifting powers. Something Zordon assured, was always a part of her which Rita had just brought out with her magic.

She focused, and her clothes were replaced by a black leather suit with shoulder pads and golden gauntlets covering her arms. A stylized pink lightning bolt reached from her left shoulder pad to the midline of her waist. Her blond hair was tied back in a neat ponytail. A cheshire cat mask with purple highlights appeared over her face with her bright blue eyes glowing through it.

Claws extended out of her hands and she jumped at the streets, slashing wildly at the robots. She had taken out a few of them before she was thrown aside by a energy blast from the back. Apparently their weapons weren't just for show and can fire lasers. Good to know!

"Kat, what are you doing here?" The yellow ranger asked, cutting off a robot's arm with her daggers.

"Helping, what does it look like?" She retorted, dodging another energy attack and shooting back at them with purple lightning of her own.

"You shouldn't be here." Aisha said sharply.

"I have powers, just like you. I can't just sit ducks while these things attack. They're all over the city. You need all the help you can get." She said, dismantling another robot and taking it's weapon. She ripped off one of the quantron with her claws while firing at others with the Q-blade.

"She's right." Another voice said as lasers fired at the remaining footsoldiers from above them.

A man riding a bike flew out from over them and collided with the quantrons, taking them out. Sparks flew and the robots fell apart.

The man lowered his sunglasses and narrowed his eyes as more quantrons charged at them.

"See that, Chopper." He said to his bike, which let out a low rumbling sound in response. "You get to blast more quantrons."

Aisha smiled underneath her helmet, recognising the man. "It's a long way from Leawood. Loving the shades though."

"Thanks. My sister insisted that I wear them. Apparently I look cool." He said. "Alpha told me you needed help."

He turned towards Kat. "I don't believe we've met. I didn't know Earth had other grid warriors."

"I'm Katherine." The blonde smiled. "And you are?"

"Prince Dex of Edenoi. But you should know me better by the name of Masked Rider!" He announced taking out a device.

"Oh." Kat said.

"Do you guys know all superheroes?" She whispered to the yellow ranger.

"No. Just him. We went on an interplanetary mission to save his planet from his evil uncle." Aisha replied casually.

"Somehow that doesn't sound weird anymore." Katherine murmured.

"Ectophase Activate!" Dex shouted and in a bolt of white lightning, he was covered in black and dark green armour of the Masked Rider.

"Is it just me or does his helmet look like a bug?" Kat asked.

"My race has evolved from creatures similar to the primitive insects of your planet."

"Oh! That's new." Katherine said, surprised.

"Let's go!" Aisha said and the three of them charged at the incoming robots.

* * *

Adam and Rocky fought side by side, destroying the robots with their power weapons.

"Man, they just keep coming!" Rocky groaned.

"I know!" Adam slammed his axe to the ground, creating a large fissure in the pavement that swallowed many of the quantrons.

He then turned his axe into rifle mode and fired purple energy blasts at the robots, disintegrating them.

"Now that's badass!" Rocky complimented, cutting through the ranks of the quantrons with his power sword.

"Not too bad, yourself."

"Guys, tone down the flirting." Kim mock scolded, as she jumped over their heads and fired multiple energy arrows at the quantrons as she landed on top of another quantron. She twisted her legs, tearing it's head apart before launching a flurry of kicks at the nearby grunts.

"Hey! We're not nearly as bad as you or Tommy!" Adam retorted, blasting another group of robots.

"Well, that's true, beautiful." Tommy's voice came over the coms as the falcon zord flew over them, launching a missle at several velocifighters which were flying over the city. He watched the small ships explode but many others started to attack the zord. The falconzord flapped it's wings, making a shockwave which tore apart the vessels.

"Kim, think you can help me up here?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." She said, seeing most of the quantrons were dismantled. "Crane ninjetti zord, power up!"

With a flash of white light, a giant mechanical crane swooped out of nowhere and flew through the spaceships, destroying them in tiny explosions.

"Catch you on the flipside, guys!" Kim wabed at the two rangers, before teleporting to her zord.

"Why couldn't we get flying zords?" Adam asked, slamming his axe against the last quantron, slicing it in half.

"Well, technically my dragon zord could fly. That gives me an idea." He raised his communicator. "Hey, Zordon. Does our thunder zords still work?"

"Yes, Rocky. Though they were heavily damaged when Ooze attacked us. Alpha had completed the repairs shortly." The eltarian replied. "Adam, I've reconfigured the thunder zord to accept commands from all the rangers, irrespective of the colours. You can summon the firebird zord and join the battle."

"Cool! Tyrannosaurus, Red dragon thunder zord power NOW!" With a yell, his old zord appeared in the sky and slithered through the velocifighters, breathing fire at them and occasionally munching a few through it's jaws.

Rocky whooped excitedly, teleporting to his zord.

"Here goes nothing! Pteradactyl, Pink Firebird Thunderzord, power NOW!" Adam shouted watching amazed as the clouds parted to reveal the zord. He smiled teleporting to it.

"Hey, that's my old zord." Kim's voice came through the coms. "Adam, you better watch the stereo!"

Adam laughed in response. The zord alligned itself to him. It flapped it's wings, letting out a fiery wave that consumed most of the ships.

* * *

Billy was no longer the novice karate student he was, when Zordon recruited him. Over the last three years, he trained hard under different martial art styles to become a powerful fighter in his own right.

With the Stega Whip in one hand and his Power Lance, he was utterly destroying the footsoldiers.

As the last one fell, he heard someone clapping from behind.

"That was quite impressive." He turned around to see a blue skinned alien in silver armour walk calmly towards him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Prince Vrak of the Armada." The alien replied, taking out a black gem. "You are a human yet you are worthy of the Great Power. A disgrace really. I'll have to remove it from your corpse."

"You can try but you'll find we're very difficult to kill." Billy retorted.

"Let's find out." He smirked. "Psycho Ranger Power!"

With a flash of blue light, the blue psycho ranger pounced at Billy. His armour was made in the image of a demon. It was mostly black and unlike other ranger armour, it was jagged and uneven.

"What the-" Billy dodged the attack and lashed out with his whip, which latched around Vrak's leg, tripping him. The prince laughed in return, summoning his axe. With a clean swipe, he cut through the whip, the energy feedback causing it to dematerialize.

Billy's lance collided with the psycho axe, as the two blue rangers fought each other.


End file.
